In the United States, certain premium cable TV network channels are very popular, because those channels often are commercial free and offer premium TV programs attractive to most TV viewers. However, considering millions viewers watching the fixed identical programs simultaneously, personalization technology may be needed to open a door for audiences to make their TV watching experience more versatile. On the other hand, the premium-based model used by the cable TV network may be expensive to the viewers in light of available technologies such as content discovery technologies and on-demand streaming video technologies.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.